100 Okami stories
by FluffyFurball
Summary: Basically this will be over 100 short Okami blurbs that all focus on the title word... much like those interesting 100 drawings things... Alive once more, and possible under renovation. Might contain some AmaterasuXWaka and/or OOCness.
1. Prompts

This is my 100+ stories thing… They will ALL be Okami themed… I plan to do them in order, but I WILL post them in order. The ones at the end will be labeled 'specials' and they will be… more detailed.

This was originally a 100 DRAWINGs thing, but my art is not good enough for it.

* * *

Dark - done

Blood - done

No time - done

Tears - done

Dying

Misfortune

I can't

Seeing red

Love

Memories

Smile

Happiness

Break away

Seeking solace

Gray

sorrow

Rejection

Heaven

Light

Teamwork

Rainbow

Drive

Fortitude

Trouble lurking

Insanity

Danger Ahead

Under the rain

Flowers

Night

Innocence

Questioning

Breath again

Vacation

Solitude

Relaxation

Silence

Standing Still

Waiting

Cat

Hold my hand

Tower

Foreign

Safety first

Expectations

Stars

Precious treasure

Eyes

Abandonded

No way out

Dreams

Spiral

Puzzle

Rated

Two Roads

Illusion

Fairy tail

Magic

Family

Creation

Childhood

Breaking the rules

Stripes

Sport

Kick in the Head

Are you challenging me?

Deep in thought

Do not disturb

Keeping a secret

Multitasking

Mischief managed

Horror

Traps

Hero

Playing the Melody

Annoyance

67%

Obsession

Mirror

Broken pieces

Pain

Give up

Test

Pen and paper

Word

Can you hear me?

Drink

Heal

Starvation

Food

Out cold

Through the fire

All that I have

Sacrifice

Last hope

Drowning

In the storm

Triangle

Advertisement

* * *

Dark, Blood, no time, tears, dying, misfortune, I can't, seeing red - Ammys battle with Yami

Love, memories, smile, happiness - her remembering why she loves Waka (something outta my head)

Break away, seeking solace, gray, sorrow, rejection - Waka rejecting her

Heaven, light, teamwork - her and Waka, on their way to heaven

Rainbow, Drive, Fortitude, Trouble lurking, insanity, danger ahead - Ammy on the rainbow bridge to the Ark

Under the rain, Flowers, Night - Ammy making flowers bloom at night

Innocence, questioning - Ammy being a curious and idiotic kid

Breate again, vacation, solitude, relaxation - Ammy taking a break from all her hard work

Silence, standing still, waiting - Ammy, on a rock platform, waiting for Waka

Cat, hold my hand, tower - Kabegami trying to grab Ammys hand so she won't fall off the tower

Foreign, safety first - Ammy investigating something new

Expectations, stars - Ammy, watching the stars and waiting for Waka's ship

Precious treasure, eyes - (waka's thoughts in the paragraph) a look at Ammy's eyes

Abandoned, no way out - Ammy, during the fight, when she's first lost all her power

Dreams, spiral, puzzle - A very weird dream for Ammy

Rated - Ammy and Issun (in modern times) watching an R rated movie

Two Roads - Issun with two roads before him, cowards road and his true road

Illusion, fairy tail, magic - Ammy, as she appears and as she really is

Family - Ammy with her 'brother' Yami (or with her 13 kids, that will depend on wether or not I can draw a sheep and a bull)

Creation - Ammy creating the sun

Childhood, breaking the rules - Ammy breaking the rules (and various other things) as a child

Stripes - Ammy's stripes

Sport, kick in the head, are you challenging me? - Ammy challenging Oki to a game of snow soccer (both as wolves)

Deep in thought, do not disturb - Ammy thinking with a 'do not disturb' sign hanging on her back

Keeping a secret - Ammy, remembering that Waka has heart underwear and not telling Issun.

Multitasking, Mischief Managed - Ammy, causing trouble by doing several things at once

Horror, Traps, Hero - Waka injured and in a trap, trying to protect Ammy

Playing the melody - Waka playing his flute

Annoyance - Issun being annoyed with Ammy for taking a nap

67% - Ammy noticing about how much of Waka's outfit is pink

Obsession - Oki's obsession with beating demons

Mirror, Broken pieces, pain, give up - Ammy, after she looses her power for the second time (I always think of this as a wolf surrounded by pieces of her reflector/mirror thing and giving up)

Test - Ammy, testing a new found power on something.

Pen and Paper, word, can you hear me? - A letter Ammy writes to Waka (I wonder if photos would count for this)

Drink, heal - Ammy drinking a healing potion

Starvation, food, out cold - Ammy fainting because of lack of food

Through the fire, All that I have, Sacrifice, Last Hope - Ammy, giving it her all to defeat her brother Yami

Drowning, in the storm - Ammy, drowning after taking a swim during a storm

Triangle - a 'guide' on how to use brown rage and golden fury

Advertisement - my version of an advertisement for Okami.


	2. Dark

Panting, I can barely see, I can barely think. Waka's gone, Yami threw him away. He stole my powers. It's so dark that I can't see. I can't raise the sun to make it lighter. It's dark… too dark. My gold-brown eyes stare into the blackness. I'm looking for him. I'm looking for my brother who is the dark itself. I know that the darkness isn't just around me. The darkness is here, the darkness is in my home, the darkness is on earth, the darkness is inside of me. It's dark within me, as dark within me as it is around me.

I close my eyes, nothing changes. It's still black, still dark. I look inside myself, there is only darkness inside. I have to find the light. I have to make this all right. I must find the light inside of me to fight the darkness. But how, how can I find something that may never have existed. I hear Yamis wicked laugh. It presses on my eardrums. I flatten my ears in an attempt to shut it out, but it penetrates my skull. My eyes snap open.

"YOU WILL NOT WIN! I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY FRIENDS! YOU WILL NOT STEAL THEIR DREAMS, not while I have a breath in my body." I scream and snarl at him. I could not let him destroy the people who I had spent so much time protecting. I feel the light spark inside of me. That wonderful spark of who I am. I lunge, I have no weapon, but I have my fangs. The darkness within me evaporates, the darkness around me is gone.


	3. Blood

Blood, red and black, even green and violet, it stains the ground. I lift my head and snarl, what right do they have to destroy these people? I feel Issun bouncing upon my skull. I ignore him and his silly words. I snarl, baring my long white fangs. The imps will pay in blood for this. I turn from the village which was my home during my 100 year slumber, and I run. I will slay those foolish imps. I will destroy that bastard Orochi.

They cannot run, from me. I approach the cave where the serpents stink comes from. I hit the barrier and bounce right off. I land, with a grunt, and get up slowly. I was always able to pass through it before, without help. I snarl in frustration and race off. I see a demon scroll and I lunge at it, it calls up many imps to defend itself. A snarl, I rip my reflector off my back and begin to wield it with precision and ferocity.

Three strikes and each imp falls, blood pooling below its body. A flick of my tail and they all change into flowers. I turned and collected my money and winnings. The blood below my paws was thick and sticky. I lowered my head, my long tongue fell out. It tasted salty. The salt of life.


	4. No Time

Running out of time, which way had Kai gone? I couldn't scent her. The forest was making me dizzy. They hadn't been joking, even as a Goddess I couldn't walk safely in these woods. I bared my fangs and shot off to the left path, racing down it as hard as I could. I swung my tail, drawing a line which deflected a cursed fruit from my form. Dead end, my brain could barely wrap around that.

"Hey c'mon furball, you're going the wrong way, we'll end up stuck here for forever if you don't figure this out!" That was Issun, the annoying little green bouncy ball which stayed on my head. I was tempted to 'eat' him to make him shut up. I remembered that he tasted bad and decided against it. I swung around and beat a fast track back to the fork, taking the other path. I emerged from the 'tunnel' only to see snowballs rolling straight for me. I used inferno on the torches nearby to melt the snowballs and kept running. I had to get out before time ran out.

I raced through the forest, slipping all over the ice and barely getting through. Finally I reached the middle, where Kai was waiting. Issun suddenly became rather touchy and sullen. I didn't care. I dropped onto my belly and began to pant. I would catch my breath, visit Ponctan and then go find that silly little cub Lika.


	5. Tears

I lay there, where Yami, where my brother, had thrown me. I felt so weak now… I couldn't move. I closed my eyes. It was time to give up. A soft sound caught my ear. I twitched it, and let myself drift. I could see… I could see all the people who loved me, all the people I had helped. I watched them, floating as an ethereal spirit. I could HEAR Issun, even though I was miles away from him. That wasn't the sound that caught my ears however. What I heard, were tears falling.

Tears… Falling for me… People were crying because of me. People were crying because I was going to be a weak little bitch and not fight back. I heard them pray, I felt the strength return to me. Slowly I got up. Now wasn't the time to quit. Now wasn't the time to give up. I stood up and faced my evil brother. I was shaking, but I could hear it and feel it.

An image passed through my mind, Waka, defending me. Another image flickered through, Waka, flying off the edge of the platform. If wolves could cry my face would have been wet. Instead of crying I snarled. I would destroy Yami. I felt my powers return, the prayers and feelings of the humans, my own strong feelings. I was on top of the work again. I lunged forward, toward Yami. Something deep within me stirred.

All the humans were counting on me, the Oina, the Poncles, and the Dragonians. I remembered something else as well. Waka had never been far away, because he had known what it would take to defeat this monster. I smiled, and a single pale tear ran down my face.


	6. Death

_This one is from Waka's Pov people, what he was thinking has he fell from the ark, and when he landed on the earth again. Sorry if it seems a bit… OOC or Angst-ish._

Death, such a simple thing, I thought. I was falling, injured. It was a long fall. At least _SHE_ would have a chance. Maybe my death would even fan the already bright flames of battle into an even stronger blaze within her. It was my fault that she had to fight this battle here, so encumbered by the silly physical laws of the earth.

My thoughts turned towards what my afterlife would be like. I would be going to hell, no doubt of that. After all that I had done what chance did I have of going to heaven? What chance of going to a peaceful afterlife? I began to think of all the wicked deeds that I had done. I had brought the ark to the celestials. Certainly I had had not a clue to what lay within it. I had simply been acting upon the words of my queen.

I had taken the celestials to their deaths. The blood of hundreds, maybe thousands, of men, women and children was on my hands. The wind rushed past me and I felt the earth draw near. Maybe I would land someplace where my bones would not be found. That would be a suiting end for one such as me. I had committed the ultimate sin. It was not murder, nor was it sabotage. The ultimate sin was one of love.

I had loved a goddess. A forbidden love, for all that it was trapped within my heart, trapped and never to be freed. It was still the ultimate sin, to harbor such feelings for one so beautiful. For a mortal man to love an immortal woman, yes that was the ultimate sin. I felt the soft snow cushion my fall, I opened my eyes. I was still alive. The sun had disappeared. Was ma Cherie loosing? I could think of nothing else.

My hand moved to push myself up, and touched wood. I sat up quickly and looked, Pillow Talk, my faithful sword. I had landed right beside it. I looked up, holding on to the flute-turned-sword. I knew this was a sign, maybe not from Amaterasu herself, but from the universe. I was to live, and I was to keep fighting against the darkness. I closed my eyes, and sent my thanks up. A picture fluttered near me, I reached, picking it up. A howl reached my ears and the sun broke again. I smiled as I saw the picture, Issun had followed his path. I was to follow mine. No matter where it took me.


	7. Misfortune

**Hey Guys, really sorry that I haven't posted in… what 2 years? Anyways it's not like anybody read this ever. My writing skills have improved so I might go back and re-write my old chapters sometime, but in the meantime enjoy some all new Okami shorts! *gets a pair of white and crimson boxers thrown over forehead* ACK! Not cool dude!**

**

* * *

**

**Misfortune**

Well, crap. Some misfortune had obviously struck this ferry port. Now how was I supposed to get to Agate forest? The little Poncle bouncing on my nose and telling me information I already knew was not helping, indeed it was giving me a headache. I barked to hopefully shut him up, then turned around and raced off like Kazegami. I would learn nothing new here, not until I beat Orochi anyways. Dashing back to Kamiki I noticed that Konohana had not yet bloomed properly. With an irritated growl I raced past the people of the village up to the sacred deck. The old man was there, muttering in a senile manner to himself. I sighed in disgust, but caught a whiff of growth. Sakuya probably needed the assistance of the smaller trees to bloom.

I trotted back down the path, blooming each cord bound, blacked tree that I could find. I felt the warmth of praise from nature. Once I had bloomed them all, even the nearly hidden one past the laundry and the one that I had to jump Susano to get to. I headed back to the deck. Well… not RIGHT back… I stopped to grab a bite to eat from Kushi, and to get fawned upon by her. I also paused to dig up a turnip before running away from Mushi's mama and back to the deck. There I got to witness the old man nearly break several bones and joints whilst I helped him bring the cherry blossoms back to life.

That accomplished I was able to free another of my children, one of the _oh so lovely_ monkeys. What had possessed me to make three monkeys? One was more than enough. In any case he gave me the technique I needed, and after being 'taught' about it by the living headache I dashed off to go to Agate Forest, where I knew a special someone was waiting for me, never mind all the misfortune around us


End file.
